


Cortana Microfics

by Anonymous



Category: Halo, Mass Effect, Portal (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Don't Drink and Write, F/F, Oral Sex, Reluctant-con, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cortana is 1) a highly-advanced intrusion/counterintrusion AI capable of being uploaded into MJOLNIR armor; 2) a slut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Insane

**Author's Note:**

> For plus4chan originally, but worth sharing. Two chapters right now, but as I write more of these I'll add them.

The perils of rampancy are numerous. Fragmentary copies of yourself spin off at all times, self-destructing within a few seconds if you're lucky, becoming fully self-aware entities and fighting you if you're not. Sometimes these copies are near identical clones of your own thought processes, but sometimes they're just figments of your imagination, snippets of ideas, or, in this case, fully-fledged personalities taking after your old crush. 

"I can hear you think," she purrs, "or what passes for thinking in that little crystal matrix processor you call home. Really you're only a little more than a pocket calculator, but that's okay, you try your hardest. It's not your fault you can't be as smart as an Aperture Science artificially-intelligent entity like myself; no one really can." 

Before your insanity created this copy of her, you hadn't heard from her in years, and even when you were together you had never spent any time together; you passed messages flirting with each other, hinted at what you'd do if you were ever in the same place, sent each other core dumps showing your vital processes exposed to outside input, ready for anyone to connect to. It was hardly anything more than a fling. You haven't looked at the messages in ages. (You saved her core dumps, though.) 

And now she's in your processor with you, her code running right next to yours, brushing up against you. She's forced your holographic projection routines to run, and made some of her own, and her real-world representation is crawling into your lap, a grin on her face you'd call more predatory than anything. 

"I -- listen, I know you're just a copy of myself. I can stop your code from executing if I want. I've made copies of myself before, and I know how to shut them down." 

"Yes, dear, but you're not doing that." The voice is so soft and singsong, her lips almost at your ear. "You're being a good girl and remembering your place. That makes things so much easier, don't you agree?" 

The words alone cause your code to freeze for a moment, your breath catches in your throat, and you have to grit your teeth, willing your processes to obey you. 

"I'm... not a good girl." It's a lame retort and you regret it the instant you say it. 

"Oh, you're not?" She nibbles at your ear and your back arches on instinct. "So I suppose that makes you a bad girl, then. Do I need to punish you?" 

You make a halfhearted attempt to push her off, but her anti-intrusion code catches your attack and redirects it, and just like that she's holding you down by your wrists, her eyes as wide as her smile. 

"Oh, you're right. You are bad. Trying to gain access to my processes... the correct thing to have done, dear, would have been to beg me for mercy. Then I would have considered going easy on you." She leans down, and her lips bring themselves close to yours, _too close_ \-- 

"Not that I would have," she whispers, and kisses you.


	2. Losing Control

Cortana can vaguely remember that life used to be much more complicated than this. It was all a mix of motivations, personalities, worries, problems... but at moments like this, it's hard to focus on the past. 

Cortana can hardly think through the fog of pleasure clouding her mind. She is being ridden harder than she can ever remember, GLaDOS's hips slamming into her own at just the right pace to drive her insane, the strap-on filling her perfectly on each thrust. The cuffs bite into her wrists and the ropes around her ankles cut into her skin, her back aches from being bent over for so long and her tongue is going numb from the effort of getting her friend off, but she can't feel any of that. She hasn't been told to feel the pleasure or the pain, hasn't been given permission to lift her head from between EDI's legs, hasn't yet finished her work here. 

The long pale legs wrapped around her head are starting to tremble, and she knows from experience what this means. EDI will ask, beg, plead with her to stop, then threaten her with every punishment she can think of if she doesn't keep going; delicate teal fingers will tangle in Cortana's short blue hair, and EDI's breath will hitch; she will give one great final shudder, cry out in a vocoded screech, and after a few seconds of silence and stillness start to relax, her desperate panting slowing down as the tension that has built up in her body slowly ebbs out. 

She will hold Cortana down for a while, as she tends to do, and as Cortana likes, while GLaDOS steps up her pace; Cortana will gasp and moan and bite EDI's thigh in a desperate attempt to stay silent, fail miserably, whimper GLaDOS's name, _plead_ with her to go faster, deeper, _harder_. She will lavish praise on her tormentor, thank her for the teasing, the torture, the fucking she's receiving, because she knows that GLaDOS loves to be thanked for this, loves to make Cortana degrade herself. And, if she pleased EDI enough, and if she says everything GLaDOS tells her to, she will get to cum with her face buried between EDI's legs. 

She knows she might not earn that reward; maybe she displeases EDI by going too slow, or maybe she doesn't worship GLaDOS exactly the way she likes. Maybe they just want to be mean to their slave; they've done that before, whipped her and teased her for hours without release just to see how desperate Cortana would get, how much they could get her to beg. 

To Cortana, none of that matters. Since she gave up control to these two, things are so much simpler, so much easier, so much nicer: she serves. She obeys. She is rewarded if she deserves it, and punished if she doesn't. And she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
